girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:WE CAN HAZ MIMMOTHS!
I got an answer! Corgi- Thanks for checking with us. We do think you should stay away from using "Girl Genius" proper in the domain, since that's a little too close to home. Something that just references the Girl Genius world, like "mimmothpedia" or "TPUwiki" or similar, though, should be fine. Let us know what you decide on. Best regards, -Althea Assistant to the Professors Studio Foglio Woohoo! -- Corgi 01:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :That's so cool! Thanks for doing the legwork on that. I am kind of fond of the mimmoth thing, but I also really liked all the steamy variants on "thinking machine", "pondering library", etc. that you came up with. :Also -- See? SEE? I am not crazy for always suggesting caution. It's not that people wouldn't be cool about stuff, it's that you don't want to put someone in the awkward position of dealing with something that has been done but should not have been done in the first place. :Also also -- It might be wise to continue discussion of domain name ideas via email. Anyone who wants in on the discussion, please speak up. :— m (talk) 03:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :: what domain name exactly? i have to admit that i don't read the forum pages very much Finn MacCool 10:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::: We've been discussing getting a domain for the wiki, to help it stand out a little. -- Corgi 17:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::: ahh, in that case: what do you think about "minion material"? it works as a description for the people around here and the wiki could be presented as some kind of manual for minions-to-be ^^ Finn MacCool 18:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::: How about something about TPU students (or alumni)? (I wonder how strict the .edu domain is with registrations?) Argadi 19:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: Give me some specifics, excluding the extension for now, and we can set up a poll. ::::: Other than mimmothpedia (after the Star Wars "Wookieepedia", of course), and Althea's TPUwiki, Mnen-who-insists-on-giving-me-the-credit and I were playing around with 'cogitator' as a second word, such as steam cogitator, clockwork cogitator, Stirling cogitator, theoria cogitator (going for a Latinic sound). Theoretically, we've been given permission for Transylvania-Polygnostic-University or variations on that, which would fit with our general background theme. ::::: Throw me your ideas, please. -- Corgi 16:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: In spite of the message I just added below, I am somewhat concerned that a poll could lead to someone reserving all the popular names. The names I was thinking of were tpuwiki, tpustudents, tpustudentswiki, tpualumniwiki, all in .org or .com (although .net could work if a great name was taken in .com and .org). Argadi 17:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Ditto. Continuing this discussion in a public forum could mean we lose a chance to get a domain name we really want.... :/ — m (talk) 18:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: EVERYBODY who has a name idea e-mail me please. SFF dot Corgi at Gmail. Thanks. -- Corgi 18:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: What about [http://transylvania.polygnostic.info/ transylvania.polygnostic.info]? Corgi 17:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Sounds good. I'll transfer it or redirect it anywhere you want. info@transylvania.polygnostic.info (oops. changed com to info on the 10th.) 15:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Um, who is this and why did you register the name? Is that the one we've all agreed on? — m (talk) 15:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Who: Someone who would gladly give up the name to the wiki. Why: It seemed like a good idea (both the name, and preserving the name). Agreement: I've seen no discussion on the name since it was proposed. I don't even know if Corgi thinks it's a good idea. If there's a name you like better, reserve it. 16:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: While I appreciate the sentiment, I would like to see greater consensus, ie. more than three people taking part in the discussion. Since registering domain names involves money, I will personally be holding off on making any purchases until we're down to at least three viable options. — m (talk) 16:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: I'm seeing it as a donation, and an option. At least we know that it's available for us and not being grabbed by some random fanboy who didn't ask permission and will sit on it & not answer his e-mail. I would like to see more discussion, though. This has been feeling uncomfortably like the Mnenyver & Corgi Show a lot lately, as far as dialog about decisions, and it's not supposed to be that way. :::::::::::: Sooo... is it .com or .info? -- Corgi 23:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: well, TPU just seems a little bit too obvious and in the case of the other suggestions (mine included) i somehow got the feeling that they are lacking something. i just can't put a finger on what it is exactly - maybe some witty wordplay or the like Finn MacCool 10:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: The link is .info and that's what shows up in my address bar. Argadi 10:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: P.S. Answer for Argadi via Wikipedia: 'Starting in 2001, it was officially restricted to accredited postsecondary institutions and organizations that are accredited by nationally recognized accrediting agencies.' -- Corgi 16:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: *speaks* :: As for ideas, variations on Polygnostic (as opposed to TPU), Hall of Records (maybe too generic), Autonomous Library? PersephoneKore 01:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) A word of warning, for anyone who wants to reserve any domain name: Don't check to see whether a domain name is available unless 1) you are ready to purchase the name, and 2) you are checking with the domain name registrar you want to use for the purchase. Some registrars reserve any name searched for. Registrars are allowed to "taste" domain names—hold them for a short time without paying and collecting ad revenue from any hits (and then they can release the name and grab it again). Recently Network Solutions was doing this—they claimed it was for the benefit of the person doing the search by preventing others from grabbing the domain, but it prevented the searcher from registering with another registrar. Other registrars have behaved worse. The good news is domain names are cheap. I recently reserved six domain names for a project that might never happen (but if it does happen in the next year I have the right domain names). 17:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : So how can you check things, then? I was using WhoIs.... -- Corgi 16:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: It depends on who is supplying information to the whois server. Try searching for a domain name you don't want to use, and then see if the domain is available to purchase the next day—if the domain is still available then you probably aren't at risk. There probably isn't much risk right now, a recent report didn't show evidence of the practice (but in April Network Solutions settled a lawsuit over past behavior). Argadi 17:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, it doesn't seem possible to register domain names in the Wallis and Futuna domain. The NIC URL points to http://www.afnic.fr/ which doesn't support Wallis and Futuna registration, which means we can't have http://castle.wf. Argadi 12:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) : Um... I've had a rough day, I'm not getting it. -- Corgi 23:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: Castle Wulfenbach reference, I believe. PersephoneKore 01:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Yep, WulFenbach. There is no .WU domain. Argadi 10:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Drat - .tr is Turkey, .tn is Tunisia, and there's no .ts for TranSylvania. -- Corgi 18:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC)